It Takes Time
by Alias Midnight
Summary: It's X-mas and Lenna has trouble forgetting her past but can Ingus help her?  Possible OOC Ingus, but i don't know. IngusxOC. Rated K


**Time for me to put a CanonxOC pairing One-shot out there of my own! This is a IngusxOC X-mas fanfic so if you don't like that pairing the click the back button now. BTW this my first fanfic in this category so please don't. The P.O.V of this fic is of my OC, Lenna. Story takes place in Castle Sasune.**

**So, here we go!  
>-<strong>

I woke up this morning and got out of my bed and saw it was snowing outside then I checked the time on my calendar and I gasped when I saw what today was: December 25th, or in a word, Christmas.

So I got dressed in my Freelancer outfit which consisted of a white polo tank-top, a pair of translucent black leggings, a pale pink mid-thigh length skirt, a zip-up blue vest with a light grey hood, silver belt and slouchy brown leather ankle boots.

I strapped my Salamand Sword to my belt and looked at myself in my mirror and blinked my blue green eyes and brushed my dark brown mid-back length hair and went to see what I got from everyone.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I announced as I walked up to my friends who were sitting near the Christmas tree.

"Tee hee. Merry Christmas, Lenna." Refia cheerfully said as she handed me a gift, which I gratefully accepted. The tag said 'Something to wear for the party!' and when I opened the box, I gasped.

It was a silver halter-neck knee-length dress with two layers on the skirt the bottom layer was silver like the rest of the dress and pleated and the top layer was a lighter shade of silver and gathered at the front under a strip of fabric in the same shade of silver.

"Thank you Refia!" I said as I hugged her.

"It is a very pretty dress." Arc said as he handed me my present from him.

"Now these are the prettiest shoes I've ever seen!" I marvelled at the silver lace-up heels that Arc had given me; I smiled politely at the brown haired boy.

"I'm gonna laugh if she drools out of the corner of her mouth." Luneth said he handed his gift to me.

"Oh now everyone's just spoiling me." I said as I admired the necklace which had a crystal gemstone pendant attached to it.

"Since Sara's busy with preparing for the party, she told me to give you these." Refia said as she handed me a small box which contained a pair of earrings which looked similar to the necklace Luneth gave me.

"I'll give her my thanks." I said cheerfully.

"You like them then?" Ingus asked me, I nodded as he handed me his present. I noticed he was looking rather pleased with himself. I mumbled 'Boys.' under my breath as opened the present. My eyes were glued to it; it was silver tiara which looked like it had silver vines growing on the sides and the vines twisted together when they reached the middle of the tiara.

"Smug little son of Bahamut…"I grumbled, not taking my eyes off the tiara.

"Smug? Bahamut? Girls always like sparkly things." Ingus smirked, causing Refia to say something.

"That ego of yours is gonna smack you round the back of your head someday and when it does, it'll hurt." Refia said, saying the last past darkly.

"Refia, don't make the fat lady sing, I repeat: don't make the fat lady sing!" Luneth exclaimed, with his hands on his face, shaking his head side to side.

After that we just kept laughing and tossing jokes back and forth until we had go get ready for the party so Refia dragged me off with her whilst the boys went another direction.

"You're letting me do your hair this time." Refia said once we got to her room. I went to her bathroom to get changed into my dress and to put my accessories on with it. When I came out Refia gasped when she saw how I looked, Refia was wearing a simple dark blue asymmetrical dress with a gold belt and necklace, she kept her earrings that she always wore in and she had curled her hair.

"If you do my hair then I'm doing your make-up, okay?" I said as she sat me down at her make-up table and got to work with my hair. And when she was done I could hardly recognise myself: she curled my hair then used hair pins (AN: they look like bobby pins.) to pin the curls to near the back of my head and she left a few strands loose whilst she had also braided two small sections of my hair and pinned across my head to create a headband effect.

"Now for your make-up, Refia." I said as I stood up and sat Refia down so I could sort her make up out. When I was done, Refia had blue eye shadow with gold eyeliner and put a bit of mascara on her lashes and a bit of lip gloss on her lips. I had silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss on for my make-up.

"Is that me?" Refia asked when she opened her eyes to see how I did.

"Sure is." I smiled as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Now let's go party!" I cheered as me and Refia headed out of the door at 6:30.

When we reached the ballroom we couldn't but stare. The whole room was decorated in red, green, gold and silver decorations. I marvelled whilst Refia just stared. When I spotted the boys, I poked Refia and pointed towards the three boys, all dressed up in suits, so we crept up behind them and listened to their conversation.

"Where are they? They should be here by now!" Luneth said impatiently.

"Knowing how long it takes for them to sort themselves out in the morning they're bound to be behind on their time." Ingus said from Luneth's left.

I mouthed to Refia to get ready and we did we decided to yell in their ears.

"Ice-cream! We like ice-cream!" we both yelled, causing the three young men to jump in surprise and then we just exploded into giggles.

"Aw man, that was genius!" Refia exclaimed.

"Too right my friend, too right." I said between giggles.

"Those dresses suit you perfectly, ladies." Ingus complemented when he regained his composure.

"I do my best!" I said, blushing whilst twirling on the spot.

"Same here!" Refia added, giggling a little.

"I agree with Ingus, you both look pretty." Arc said after helping Luneth back on his feet.

"I agree with Arc, guys." Luneth finally said.

All of a sudden, the music had changed to song more suited for a waltz.

"May I have this number?" Luneth asked Refia, who blushed slightly.

"O f course." Refia replied as Luneth took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. By then Arc had gone to get something to drink so that left me and Ingus standing there, I blushed slightly.

"Shall we dance, milady?" Ingus asked me but I was hesitant.

"I'm not very good at dancing." I lied, taking a step back. I could dance but I don't like to. Ingus chuckled.

"Just trust me." Ingus said, holding his hand out for me to take.

"I-If you say so." I said, hesitantly taking his hand as he led to the dance floor. As we started dancing, Ingus raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You said that you couldn't dance." Ingus said, obviously confused.

"I lie very easily." I said in a sly voice.

"Indeed." Ingus said. I smiled, blushing, whilst I looked down at my feet.

We were stilling dancing and I didn't seem to notice that the song had changed and all of a sudden I started to get dizzy.

"I need to go get some air because I'm staring to get a bit dizzy." I said, walking off once Ingus had noticed I was getting dizzy and led me off the dance floor.

Once I had gotten out of site I started running off towards the palace gardens because I knew that I could clear my head there. I had only just rested my hands on a stone ledge overlooking the rest of the gardens when I heard someone behind me.

"Lenna, are you okay?" Ingus asked as I turned to look at him.

"I don't like parties very much." I said as I turned towards the stairs to my right and as I was walking towards the stairs I said "The further away I am from the noise, the better." Before I took off running, not knowing that Ingus was following and once gotten to a far part of the gardens, Ingus had grabbed arm and turned me to face him, worry in his eyes that are a soft shade of blue.

"Why did you start running?" he asked me worryingly as if I was hurt.

My eyes started to tear up when he asked that question. I ran because I was that close to him when we were dancing and I started to feel ill.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand." Ingus said as he pulled me into a hug when I started crying.

"My sister died at a party that one of our friends held and that memory hasn't left my mind since it happened." I cried helplessly but Ingus had moved one of his hands to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

When he moved his right hand to wipe the tears from my left cheek, my gaze met his and that's when it clicked, we felt something for each other, and before I could think of anything else, I felt his lips press against mine, my eyes had went wide but I knew that I returned his feelings and my eyes closed as I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his waist, now knowing how it feels to love someone.

"I knew there was something about you when we met but I could not quite put my finger on it." Ingus said once we parted.

I smiled, resting my head on his chest as I said. "It takes time to know someone unless you've known them for a while." I felt Ingus rest his head on top of mine.

"That is indeed correct." He said, letting go of me to find that I was still smiling.

"Yeah, when you know you have someone that you can count on." I said as we walked back to castle and when we were back in the ballroom when just stood on the sides, talking to Luneth, Arc and Refia, knowing that neither of us was alone anymore.

**AN: Yay! It's done!**

**Sorry if Ingus sounds a little OOC, I can't write speech for people who speak the same way as him very well.**

**Don't forget, read and review but no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: AliasMidnight does not own FFIII, Square Enix does.**


End file.
